


When You Were A Child, You Have Desired To Be Old (Do You Like The Person You've Become?)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec regrets nothing, M/M, No Dialogue, Past Alec, Reminiscing, Songfic, no regrets, not sure what to tag this anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as you're happy and content with your present life, your past doesn't have a say about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were A Child, You Have Desired To Be Old (Do You Like The Person You've Become?)

**Author's Note:**

> wow.. i'm surprisingly inspired this week. maybe it's because i bought my copy of The Bane Chronicles! finished two fics last night.  
> this is inspired by Weight of Living Part II
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own The Mortal Instruments Series

_All that you desired when you were a child was to be old_

_Was to be old_

_Now that you are here, suddenly you fear that you've lost control_

_Lost Control_

_Do you like the person you've become?_

 

* * *

 

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood: the eldest amongst the Lightwood children; an obedient son; a protective brother; a shy and antisocial boy with only a few friends; and a Shadowhunter in training. All little Alexander, preferably called Alec, wanted was to grow older. He wanted the physicality that can withstand the blows and hits he gets and will get in the future. He already wanted to be one of the greatest Shadowhunters of his generation. He wanted his parents to be proud of him. He wanted them to be proud of what he will become. He wanted to be a great Shadowhunter just like them. He also wanted to protect his siblings from danger. He wanted them to be safe and unharmed. That's why he trained. He trained every single day, not even minding if he only had a few friends. As long as his parents were proud of him and his siblings were out of danger, he was contented with the way he's living._

 Present day Alec wasn't so sure if his younger self would be proud of what he had become. He has grown to be a great Shadowhunter, able to protect his sister and parabatai when needed. But he knew that his parents are not _entirely_ proud of him. He's dating a warlock, for the Angel's sake. A _male_ one to be precise. Those were two things that would dishonor his name and kind. His actions will make him be stripped off of his Marks by the Clave and never be a Shadowhunter ever again.

 Though Alec knew the consequences of his actions, never did he regret what he had done. He never regretted liking men. He never regretted falling in love with a Downworlder, the kind his kind despises. He never regretted asking Magnus on a date, a slightly terrible one if he may add. He never regretted kissing him in Idris for everyone to see.

 He was even proud of himself for doing it. His actions showed that there is no problem in being gay. That _not all_ Downworlders are horrible creatures. That Shadowhunters are not perfect and are sometimes inferior compared to other beings. Who cares of what his past self think? Why would he care if his past self and his parents are disappointed with him? As long as he's happy and content with his present life, his past and family don't have a say about it. And that is what Alec is, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests, etc. are highly appreciated  
> going to be edited when i'm not on my phone


End file.
